This Kiss that Could Have Been
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Another take on Ron and Hermione's first kiss-this time at Bill and Fleur's wedding.  Enjoy.  I own nothing.


*Another First Kiss Option: I own nothing, and I think Ron and Hermione's Kiss in the DH is appropriate, and I love JK Rowling, but I think if it would have been earlier, the intensity of their relationship would have been even more than it already was. I thought of this idea for during Bill and Fleur's wedding. I hope you enjoy it.*

Ron's breath caught as she came down the stairs. Dressed in a red satin dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding, Hermione looked crazy beautiful. She always looked beautiful without even trying, but man, when she tried, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Ron was having a harder and harder time keeping his cool around her.

Ginny had spilled the beans over the summer about the truth behind his break-up with Lavender. He had called out Hermione's name in the hospital after being poisioned, and Lav had heard. He wasn't sure why Hermione hadn't told him the truth, but he was now certain the cat was out of the bag. Harry, Ginny, and now Hermione herself had figured out he was crazy about her. Ginny had told him that Hermione felt the same way, but he still wasn't sure. After all this time, all these years, could two best friends really become more? One look at her in that dress, and he made up his mind that he wanted to find out.

Ron and Hermione sat together at the wedding and chatted and joked and teased each other like always. He truly could not imagine his life without her. They were both closing in on the age of 18 but had been through more together than most people more than twice their age. They had grown up together and faced death numerous times. Now, they were on the verge of a war with Lord Voldemort, and it was once again likely that it would cost one or more of them their lives; that's why he had to at least admit his feelings; rejection or not, he might not get another chance.

He had been working up his nerve all night, and as the evening was coming to close, he finally found the courage to ask Hermione to dance. She was by the refilling punch bowl talking with Luna Lovegood. Ron walked up when a slow song was just beginning to play. He wasn't a very good dancer, but he figured he could make it through one slow song. He lightly touched her arm and she turned and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt you two," Ron said to the girls, "but, Hermione, I was wondering if you might want to dance with me?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed red and Luna beamed. "I was just leaving anyways," Luna said and turned to walk away. Luna was a little nutty, but she was great about picking up on cues like that.

Ron smiled at Hermione and offered her his hand. "Well," he said. "How about it?"

Hermione happily took Ron's hand and said, "I'd love to dance with you."

He led her out onto the floor, which was already pretty crowded. Ginny and Harry were dancing. They were supposed to be broken-up, but they were clearly still in love. The couple smiled in their direction with knowing looks.

"I'll warn you now," Ron said. "I'm not a very good dancer."

Hermione laughed and smiled. "That's okay," she said. "I'm just glad you asked me." She was a little surprised at her admission, but relaxed as Ron took her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist. She clamped her other hand onto his shoulder. They started to sway with the music. Hermione felt like she was in a dream. She had fantasized about a moment like this for so long, and now here she was finally in Ron's arms.

Hermione wasn't sure where she found the courage, but she moved even closer to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder.

Ron gladly accepted the guesture and pulled her even closer. He rested his chin against the top of her head. He could feel her breath lightly on his neck and everyone else in the room just faded away.

"Hermione," he nearly whispered.

"Hmmm," she said into the nuzzle of his neck.

"I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

Hermione smiled and could feel color in her cheeks. She blushed a lot around Ron.

She lifted her head and looked into his big blue eyes. "Thank you, Ron," she said. "You too, handsome I mean," she smiled. "Very dapper." She reached out and straightened his slightly askew tie.

There eyes were locked. This was the moment, the moment that neither one could let pass by. Ron leaned towards Hermione, and she closed her eyes. Their lips met, lightly at first. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. She had shared kisses with both Vicktor Krum and McGlaggan, but this was Ron, and it was magical. Ron felt the same way. He'd snogged his fair share of girls, but he hadn't felt this way about anyone but her.

Their light kiss intensified fairly quickly. Ron used the hand on her waist to pull her close and let his other hand grasp the back of her neck. Hermione let the hand she had on his tie slide around so that her arms were wrapped around him. It was Ron who finally remembered they were on a crowded dance floor and lightly and reluctantly broke the kiss. He put his forehead against Hermione's for a moment then pulled back, looked into her eyes, and smiled.

"Wow," he said.

"Wow back," she said grinning, and they started dancing again. It was a new song. She put her head back on his shoulder. "That was even better than I dreamed," she said.

Ron smiled into her hair. "Ditto," he said. "and a long time coming I'd say.

She looked up at him again. "You know, we could have had that moment 3 years ago at the Yule Ball if you would have asked me?"

"I know," Ron said hanging his head in fake shame. "And perhaps again at Slughorn's Christmas party if I hadn't have started dating Lavendar."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I've never been more jealous."

"I know how you feel," Ron said. "I wanted to bash Cormac's face in for even looking at you."

Hermione laughed again. "You know, Ron, the problem is we are both so darn stubborn."

"Yep," Ron said grinning, "but no more." He got serious. "Hermione, I've been thinking a lot lately about us and about what we are about to do. Traveling around the world to find these Horcruxes with Harry. It's going to be bloody dangerous, and I just couldn't go without finally admitting to you how I feel. I'm in love with you Hermione, and now that I've finally kissed you, I could die a happy man."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. This guy, who'd she once told had the emotional range of a teaspoon was pouring out his heart to her.

"I love you too, Ron," she said back. "For the longest time, I thought our feelings might get in the way of the fight if we ever admitted them, but the truth is I feel the same, whether you know it or not."

"Me, too," Ron said. "I still don't think this is the best time to start a full-on relationship, but let's not hide how we feel anymore, deal?"

"Deal," she said, and leaned in for another kiss, which Ron gladly returned.

Just about the whole dance floor had been watching them by now, and Fred and George started a round of applause.

Both Ron and Hermione turned bright shades of pink.

"It's about time," Fred yelled.

"I was beginning to think this day would never come," George echoed.

"Okay, okay," Ron said laughing. "That's enough of the show." He grabbed Hermione's hand and escorted her off the dance floor. She was smiling but still unable to speak. He pulled out her chair at their table and sat beside her. Harry and Ginny quickly joined them.

"My, my," Ginny said, "and for the whole world to see," she teased.

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, and they all laughed.

About that time, the wedding came under attack, a wonderful night ruined. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other is desparation. Remus Lupin rushed to the table and pulled Ginny away..."go, you three, go," he shouted.

They joined hands and apparated.

*this story ends before the crew heads to Grimmauld place in both the book and the movie. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
